As America ages, more and more citizens are opting for retirement communities and/or assisted living facilities of various kinds even while retaining substantial vitality and ability to care for themselves as these facilities can free them from some of the more mundane aspects of life such as cooking for oneself, mowing the lawn, exterior maintenance and laundry. However in many facilities, laundry will be co-mingled to achieve economies of processing and so some kind of marking will be required for each item to indicate ownership and facilitate return thereof to the owner. However, marking personal property to indicate the identity of the owner is frequently necessary but rarely convenient, particularly when it is desired to mark items of clothing which may be laundered with clothing belonging to others but then must be separated and returned to each item's owner. This invention relates to a kit which combines all of the items needed to rapidly create multiple labels which can be applied to items of clothing for identification purposes using a process which is easily mastered, easily repeatable, results in high legibility markings and, once set up, can be reused later without additional setup.